


桃花

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	桃花

正月廿六，正逢市集，季城却洋洋洒洒地下了场年关以来前所未有的大雪。

沿街商户裹着厚重的夹袄，呼哧呼哧地往屋里搬蒙了一层雪白的摊架。正赶上牵着马经过的男子匆匆施了一礼，问抱着糖葫芦架子的老伯讨了两串，裹好了油纸揣进怀里，翻身上马而去了。

男子墨黑的狐裘上附了一层雪，一半眉目都隐在那簇蓬松的毛领之间。露在广袖外的一截手指被冻得毫无血色，虚虚抻着缰绳，不急不缓地往城头晃去。

近乎无人经过的街上响着一路马蹄声，在一处荒宅前驻足了。

往前走个三五年间，季城的富甲商贾正数赵家呈最为鼎盛之势。

赵家老爷白手起家将生意做大，罗江两岸皆有他的商所。再加上其人长着便是慈眉善目的模样，讲究一个佛缘，素日里对邻里也广施善手，季城百姓提起他无不是分外亲近。

然自前年春末，赵家老爷一病不起，不出十五日便撒手人寰。同时，这外面看似固似铁桶似的赵家商所，碍于权势、利益纷争竟在三月内分崩离析了。

赵府门前络绎不绝的车马人流在半年之间悄无声息，像是一切从未发生过，匆匆被淹没在岁月之中了。

方才弱冠的赵家嫡长子赵拾被母亲匆匆送往远在北方琴城的外祖家，托付给了一双老人照顾。赵拾韬光养晦，去年进京赶考，搏了个探花的名次，如愿在朝中谋了个一官半职。

赵拾趁着年节远赴江南季城，终于一路奔波抵达了这处满目疮痍的旧宅。

赵拾牵着长身立于风雪之中，望着只余一副残躯的儿时旧院，无声长叹。他从怀里摸出那两串裹糖快融了的红果，起身往空落落的宅里去了。

他似是怀揣着目的而来，踩着厚重积雪，穿过长庭，便直接拐进了东南角一处朝阳暖房。

府里上到值钱物件下到桌椅板凳，当年悉数被赵家八竿子打不着关系的些亲戚趁火打劫顺走了。硕大一间屋里空落冷清，顺着破窗穿堂而过的北风呼啸作响。  
赵拾捧着黏糊糊的油纸把两串裹糖的红果搁在门槛边儿上，撩了袍子倚着门边坐着，探出一只快要冻僵的手，去触那夹着湿冷的门框。

他微微侧身倚着门边，闭上眼，任由寒风刀子似的剐在他身上，全然不动。

这是赵拾幼弟赵清安的卧房。

赵清安并非赵老爷亲生。只是在某年间正月未过，被不知道哪户实在清苦的百姓家，强行丢到了门庭若市的赵府门口。

外出祈福归来的赵老爷正见老嬷嬷围着个孩子发愁。

那孩子瘦得快要脱了相，三四岁的模样，寒冬里只裹了身纸薄的单衣，抱着膝盖蹲在角落里流着眼泪发抖。赵老爷觉着此乃他与这孩子的缘分，直接把这瘦巴巴的小孩带回了家。

赵老爷并未纳妾，偌大一个赵府里只有一位主母李氏，与老爷举案齐眉，宽厚善良，且育有赵拾一位嫡长子，李氏很快便接纳了这个来历不明的孩子。

那时不过八岁的赵拾，见着伙伴家里都有幼弟幼妹绕着身边欢声笑语，本就嫉妒得很。如今天降了个看着便惹他怜爱的幼弟，他更是疼惜不已。

赵清安被赵老爷取名清安，是讨个天下河清海晏，孩子也能顺遂平安的好意头。

起初小娃娃每天把自己藏在房间里锁着门谁也不见，是赵拾成日里带着些小伙伴贴着门边跟委屈巴巴的奶娃娃有一茬没一茬的聊天，还真把憋着一眶眼泪的清安给唤出来了，如获至宝似的抱走，跑了。

日子一天天过，刚入府时不及桌子高还唯唯诺诺的赵清安，也逐渐变成了个傻乎乎只知道跟在赵拾后面跑的小豆丁。

赵拾白日里前往学堂进学，傍晚挨着日落才归。黏着一身奶味儿的小清安见不到哥哥想念得紧，便哭着闹着缠着老嬷嬷在府门口等。

赵拾跟三两好友散学归来便会看到府门口的清安骑在棕红色的木马上一摇一晃地玩，手里举着串裹着糖衣的红果，吸溜吸溜地舔。

见兄长回来，清安便高兴得丢了红果，扑腾着两条小腿扑赵拾个满怀，用黏着糖的小嘴儿去蹭赵拾干爽的脸颊。

赵拾每天都要抱着个沉甸甸的小豆丁往府里去，亲一口缠着奶香的小团子，问他今天有没有听话。

赵清安咯咯地笑，一双小手在空中挥来挥去，手腕上一对银铃铛跟着晃动着响。

他抱着赵拾的脖子，黏糊糊地跟他说，清安今天也乖乖等着哥哥回家。

清安生得一副好皮囊，擦干净了小脸儿上蒙着的一层灰，连赵老爷都忍不住赞叹这孩子的模样。雪白雪白的肌肤，两颗黑漆漆的眼仁儿葡萄似的，蒙着层浓密的羽睫。

赵拾自认为足够铁石心肠，可每当这年画娃娃似的小崽子一瘪嘴，两颗葡萄里头含着一包泪还未发功，他便缴械投降，什么没底线的事都答应了。

赵老爷也拿这命途多舛的孩子当个宝贝似的宠着，就连晚宴席间爬上自己膝头扯着自己胡子瞎胡闹的行为也全数笑着略过。

小团子一天天见长，胆子脾气也愈发大了。

六岁的时候奶娃娃要依着规矩请先生开蒙，赵清安却不是个爱读书的料，任由老爷劝着妇人哄着，偏偏不肯见等候已久的老先生一面，场面一度尴尬。

老先生年纪大了，难免气也来得快些，焦躁地将老榆木拐杖在地上一个劲儿的杵，磕得咚咚作响。

暖房里外一圈围着的架势吓坏了散学归来的赵拾，他本就没在门口见着奶乎乎的孩子，还以为清安出了什么事，挤进圈里才发现安然无恙的孩子正坐在个圆凳上气鼓鼓地朝着老爹喊，大抵是些不知道哪里听来的读书无用论，急得老爷夫人直转圈。

赵拾看着这般场面，一时间分外觉着气不顺，挤到清安身边，一把揪着奶娃娃的领子，半夹半拎着带回了自己屋里。

清安看清了兄长不善的脸色，刚要讨好着伸出两截莲藕似的胳膊讨个安慰，便被兄长阴着脸直接摁倒在了膝头上，随即水滑的绸缎裤子连带着亵裤便被退了个干净，再反应过来身后已经挨了狠狠地一巴掌。

小孩入府里这些年还没被老爷动过一根手指头，当即扯着嗓子哇地哭开了，边哭边扭。

鱼儿似的赵清安直在赵拾膝头扑腾，却被摁着腰眼狠狠地盖了一连串巴掌，打得两团软肉蒙了层粉嘟嘟的颜色。

赵拾沉着一口气专心给手下的小臀染色，不管不顾耳畔孩子声嘶力竭的哭喊。

屋外匆匆赶到的老爷夫人听到屋里巴掌着肉声和清安破了音的哭嚎，急得直拍门，“拾儿！清安还小不懂事，日后有机会好好训教的，小娃娃细皮嫩肉，经不起打的！”

赵清安身后小小的一片已经蒙了坨深红，肿着的指痕交错着叠在皮肉边缘处，疼得小孩胡言乱语地大哭求饶。

“念书不念书？”赵拾开训，手下不停。

赵拾那时候不过十几岁的年纪，却在这种时候稳重得出奇，蹙着眉头教训膝头上不够乖巧的幼弟，一时间显尽了兄长应有的气势。

清安被他打得散去了一身反骨，两只白嫩嫩的小手在空中舞来舞去，打着哭嗝喊，“哥哥！我念书……哇！放过清安吧哥哥！”

赵拾把教训过的幼弟扒拉起来摁在地上，清安裤子堆在膝盖，光着一双小脚丫踩在地面上来回搓，低着头用手背去蹭一个劲儿往下掉的泪珠。

他小孩子气性，等赵拾放过他了便又开始闹脾气，鼻子里重重地哼了一声。

怎料年少无知的清安并未真正领会到赵拾的铁石心肠，人如其名，他又把地上的小孩扯到膝头，直接扒了碍事的裤子，开始落巴掌。

屋外的老爷夫人才听着响动停了叹着气往外走，又听见屋里响起了噼啪声和幼儿的哭嚎，急匆匆地又往回折。

“拾儿！停手！不准打了！”赵老爷急得胡子都要吹起来了，咚咚地捶着那被反锁起来的屋门。

清安更急，这下他学聪明了，抱着赵拾的裤子不撒手，哀哀地求，“清安听话了……哥哥不敢了……”

赵拾怒，“哥哥不敢了？”

“呜哇……清安不敢啦！哥哥不打清安了！”

第二次被放开的清安显然学乖了，他揉着眼睛杵在赵拾面前，大气不敢出，委屈的眼泪一个劲儿的掉。

赵拾给小孩提起来裤子，整理好折腾得乱七八糟的衣服，拎着小孩走到门口，拔了门闩，正撞上老爷夫人焦急的目光。

二老见着奶娃娃哭得眼睛通红，未干的泪痕还挂在胖嘟嘟的脸颊上，心疼得直去捣赵拾的胸口，“他那么小，你打他做什么！”

“给爹爹娘亲道歉。”

清安刚要一咧嘴扑到二老怀里好好撒娇，就被赵拾这凶神恶煞一句话钉在了原地。他不敢不动作，又红了眼眶，退了两步乖顺地跪在地上，把脑门磕在手背上，软绵绵地夹着哭腔开口，“清安任性，惹爹爹娘亲生气，还让老先生在屋外等候已久。清安知错，还请爹爹娘亲责罚。”

闻声赶来的老先生见着孩子挨了教训，可怜兮兮地认错，也生不起气来了。劝着老爷夫人顾着稚子天真，莫要动气，自己择日再来便是。

二老心疼都来不及，更别说动气，急急忙忙地揽着孩子入怀拍哄查看伤势，刚想要抱着清安回屋，谁知娃娃自己不乐意，黏黏糊糊地蹭到还在一旁怄气的赵拾身边，扯着赵拾的衣摆不撒手。

“清安惹哥哥生气，要哄好了哥哥才能回去。”

这时黑着脸杵在边上的赵拾才没忍住笑意，一把抱起来软绵绵的小孩，怒意尽数云销雨霁，抱着娃娃买糖去了。

怀里的孩子把眼泪蹭在赵拾衣服上，搂着人的脖子黏黏地唤，“哥哥还喜欢清安吗？”

抱着娃的赵拾眉梢染着浓浓的笑意，虚虚拍了拍赵清安软嘟嘟的小臀，引得小孩一阵嘶嘶哈哈的抽气，“哥哥怎么会不喜欢清安。”

赵清安两颗黑亮的眼仁直盯着赵拾看，拿鼻尖去蹭兄长的下巴，“若是哥哥不喜欢清安，清安便是死了算……”

话音未落，屁股上又挨了重重一巴掌。光天化日之下被兄长教训，清安羞得抬不起头，眼泪又要漫上来了。

“再说这种话，打嘴。”

幼童长得快，不过几年的光景，小树抽条似的出落得别致起来了。清安不知自己何时出生，赵老爷便把捡回清安的那一天当作孩子的生辰。

眼见着要到赵清安十六岁生辰。

穿一身青绿袍子的少年肆意纵马，穿梭在竹林之间，纤瘦身形似是隐没在一片翠绿之中了。

不喜追逐的赵拾身着一袭白衫，轻快地骑着马跟在清安身后，守护似的寸步不离。望着眼前人儿肆意快活的样子，眼底漾着浓郁的笑意。

兄弟二人纵马翻越山间一片竹林，攀上山头，迎面是扑鼻的桃花香。今年天暖得格外早，拨开层峦叠嶂的雾气，竟是一片瑰丽的桃花林显露眼前。

他看着逐渐出落得长身玉立的幼弟纵马远眺山河，一时间将清安幼时稚嫩无知的笑脸与现下翩翩少年的模样相重叠了。

少年束着的长发随着山间的风拂过自己的面颊，裹着不易察觉的初春的暖意，拂过赵拾心头。

他欣慰幼弟能成长到如今这般，文武双全的翩翩公子模样。他想，清安的亲生父母若是有幸见其如此，还会不会在那个冬日，将其遗落在城中的角落呢。

他目光里的少年蓦然回首，翻身下马，朝着自己粲然一笑。清安探出一只手，将马上的兄长小心翼翼地牵下来。二人一同立于山间，感受着迎面春风。

“带为兄来看桃花……清安可是已有心仪的佳人？”赵拾打破寂静，笑着开口去问身边的翩翩少年。

少年眼底含笑，飘忽不定地点点头，“心仪许久。”

赵拾心下微微错愕，没想到这朝夕相处的幼弟竟能将心上红颜隐藏如此之久，更叹着幼弟的成长速度惊人，“是哪家的千金？你也到了适婚的年纪，也该替你说一门亲事，若是你欢喜得紧，待生辰一过，早日与爹娘商议便是。”

赵清安两颗葡萄似的眼仁微不可查地动了动，避而不答。

他望向远处，只见几团愁云竟不知不觉间拢了上来，天色忽而沉了下来，他笑笑，转眼去看遍布山头的桃花，有一搭没一搭的聊，“今年桃花开得这样早。”

赵拾浅笑接过，“清安生辰之际，有桃花作伴，岂不愈发美哉。”

忽而清安转过头，一双掩不住涟漪的美目直盯得赵拾发毛。他以为戳中了幼弟哪些不为人知的少年心思，尬笑两声，“如今国泰民安，河清海晏，清安也平安长大，爹可是想好要为你大办一场生辰宴。”

“就等你过些时日领位佳人回来，成了家，爹娘兄长也就……”

清安自幼习武，敏捷地如同豹子一般，转瞬间蹿到了赵拾眼下，二人鼻尖近乎相抵，赵拾下意识地后退半步，却被小自己几岁的幼弟强硬地拽住了袖口。

不知是不是赵拾被这满目桃花晃了眼、熏倒了神智，他忽而觉着幼弟眼底竟藏着三分破釜沉舟似的悲哀。

“清安不想要佳人在侧……只想和兄长依偎此生。”

轰隆——

变化莫测的天色骤变，山边一道光亮划破了近乎阴云密布的天色，紧接着是一声惊雷滚过。方才裹了一层暖意的春风竟然转瞬间变得刺骨起来，林中的鸟嘶鸣着在半空中盘旋，两匹良骏在一旁不安地袍着蹄子。

山雨欲来。

又一雷电紧跟其后地闪过。

乍破的电闪照亮了垂头跪在山坡上的少年，那被掌掴过的通红侧脸。

赵拾错愕不堪地看着狼狈跪在地上的幼弟，一时间喉头滚过了千言万语，却是有气无力地长叹一声，竭尽全力压抑着双手的颤抖。

“清安，莫要再说这种话了。”他拂袖背过身去，要去解开拴在一旁的马。

暴雨一时间倾盆而下，打得桃花被这来势汹汹的暴雨压弯了枝头，顶不住的花骨朵儿更是颓然坠地，碾落成泥，润在这土壤之中。

夹着不远处天雷的咆哮，和暴雨狂风暴雨的交织，他听见幼弟一字一句、铿锵有力的回复。

“如若我偏不呢。”

赵拾翻身上马，扬鞭而去。

兄弟二人归家已是傍晚时分。暴雨移动至城里，黑云压城，商户闭户，路上并无行人，城中一片莫名的萧瑟感。

赵府老爷夫人在邻城会友被困，一时半会难以折回。

赵府祠堂里闪着昏黄的油灯。

赵拾回家后直接拎着同样湿漉漉的赵清安进了祠堂，屏退四下，祭出了那条赵老爷从未在兄弟二人身上用过的家法藤杖。

两根成年人小指粗细的藤杖由两捆交叉的老藤组成，常年泡在盐水里，那乌色的表面被浸润得发亮。

赵拾摁着赵清安在祠堂前跪了半个时辰。赵清安身上衣物湿透，薄薄一层贴着肌肤冻得他咬着嘴唇瑟瑟发抖。

赵拾不但要让他跪着反省，还冒着暴雨从院里捡了两颗坑坑洼洼的石子让清安含着，一字一句地捧着家规诵读，一旦磕绊，沾了盐水的藤鞭便会往他赤裸的后臀上狠狠砸去。

清安娇嫩的口腔受不住粗粝的石头反复磨损，很快唇齿间便泛了血。

然赵拾不为所动，只是负手立在赵清安身后，同样着了一身湿衣，每当清安耐不住痛抽些时候缓一缓时，便是接连一串狠厉的责打落在幼弟逐渐惨不忍睹的身后。

他形如修罗，纤长的黑影拢在摇摇欲坠的幼弟身上，藤杖落下的风声引得堂前的烛火忽明忽灭。

厚厚一本家规念完，清安身后挨了约莫着有数十下藤杖。细皮嫩肉的少年像是被抽空了一口气，吐出了包着血的石子，眼神迷蒙，踉跄着扑倒在地。

清安身后铺满了青紫的鞭痕，起初雪白的肌肤已然被交错的青紫淤血蒙盖住。他咬着牙抽气，不忍漏出一丝讨饶的呻吟。

“现在再告诉我，你是怎么想的。”

赵拾的声音响在寂静的祠堂里，还带着不明朗的回声。屋外汹涌的雨声敲在窗上，湿气悄无声息地透了进来。

赵清安不知是畏寒还是惧怕着兄长的不尽人意，竟狠狠地打了个哆嗦。

他啐了一口含着血的口水，歪着头拿余光去睨身后站着的人。

“我说，我愿抛却世俗纷乱……与兄长……共度——啊！”

清安断断续续的话音还未落，伴着赵拾一声暴喝，一串卷着滔天怒气的藤杖便砸在了清安不堪一击的身后。

伤处交叠处，油皮撕裂，血珠争先恐后地从伤口蔓延了出来，汩汩地聚成一滩顺着少年纤瘦的腿根流淌到了砖面上。

清安痛到不能自已，发出了一声近乎绝望的嘶吼后，便垂着头抖抖簌簌地趴伏在地上了。

“赵清安……我是你的长兄……你……你……孽障！”

啪啪啪啪啪！

清安下意识地咬上了口里伤痕累累的嫩肉，生生地吞下了一串呼之欲出的哀嚎。尖厉的虎牙叼着口中一块软肉撕咬，他抖得整个人近乎失去控制，一向挺拔如小白杨的肩背深深地佝偻着。

身后是兄长粗重的喘气声，他眨了眨干涩发痛的眼睛，竟是快要流下血泪来。

他忽而笑了，掺着最后一丝力气，回过头去看赵拾。

那个让他爱至骨血，却想置他于死地的男人。

他看到兄长眼底难掩的怒气和倦意，额发散乱的铺在棱角分明的脸上，发间未干的水珠顺着他的眉间流淌下来。

赵清安难以回避自己随着年岁渐长，而渐渐快要突破身体的，对赵拾爱意。他自以为要活得恣意潇洒，没有将内心所想一辈子埋藏在心底的坚定决心。

“赵拾……你打死我吧……”

赵清安眨眨眼，身子忽而佝偻得愈发严重，他抖动着双肩，竟伏在地上从喉间呕出一口血来。

“我若死了……你可怜可怜我……把我埋在桃花林里……”

“让我靠着霁月清风……下辈子能活得肆意快活一番……”

一声眼泪落在地面上的清脆，被淹没在了这喧杂的雨声里。

轰轰烈烈的暴雨仍在继续，只是有些难以分明捕捉的东西，如同那枝头的桃花一样，被悄无声息的碾落了。

三日后赵氏夫妇归来。赵府短短三日间，发生了偌大的变故。

幼子清安因外伤感染又染了风寒，卧床不起。长子赵拾，一言不发连夜骑马北上，只留一封家书，说是与友人踏青散心，音讯全无。

赵老爷一夜间头发竟花白了一半。

鬓角染了白的老爷含着眼泪望着烧得迷迷糊糊的幼子，捧着他冰凉的手，问他，拾儿将你打成这番模样，他要你如何你应下便是，何苦跟他顽固到底呢。

赵清安只是含着眼泪摇头，也不说何故，唇边强行勾起一个虚弱的笑，望着窗外重现晴朗的天色，有气无力地垂着头喃喃自语，“后天便是我生辰了……”

正月廿六，赵府幼子清安十六岁生辰如约而至。

老夫妇一双人都担心幼子撑不过伤病，熬了几晚没睡，精心策划的生辰宴也显得来的不是那么是时候。

然而清安却命不该绝，自幼时只剩一口气被老爷捡回家开始，他便能顽强地活着。

生辰当日，病得脱相的二少爷，吊着一口气，从病床上爬起来了。

赵老爷在城中最热闹繁华的红彩楼包了一整层，邀请了四面八方的邻里来参宴。演奏队一支接一支吹着些喜庆的曲子，夹杂着侍女施施然上菜的碎步声、推杯换盏声，大是一副欢天喜地的场景。

千呼万唤，二少爷终于缓缓地步入了厅里，他着一身橙黄色的衫子，含笑对场上的人们施礼。侍女在他惨白无色的唇上扑了点胭脂，才吊起来赵清安一点血色。

清安落座后由着身旁的小厮出面含笑借着二少爷身体不适的由头挡酒、回礼。

赵清安飘忽不定的眼神在硕大的场馆里乱瞟，似是这周遭的一切嘈杂，都与他这个宴会的主角毫无关系。

奈何演奏队的曲子吹了十几首，席间人都该醉的醉，该睡的睡，他也没有等到想等的人。

赵老爷喝了几盏酒也上了头，搂着面无表情的清安一个劲儿的哭。

清安见演奏队吹完了既定的曲目，一脸尴尬地看着醉得不省人事的赵老爷。

他忽而起身，为自己斟满了一盏酒，缓慢地踱到了大厅中央的台子上，成了诸位视线聚集的中心。

赵清安扯出了个粲然的笑容，两手托着杯，朗声道。

“赵清安在此衷心感谢各位赏脸参宴。清安在此，借着生辰由头，一愿国家太平，二愿父母康健，”

他顿了顿，突然有滚烫的泪顺着眼角滚落，划过他噙着笑的唇角。

“三愿兄长赵拾……”

“平安顺遂，诸事皆宜。”

延毕，将杯内满满的酒仰头一饮而尽。

赵拾恍惚间竟已从陈旧老宅里虚晃出来，骑着马晃走了山坡上。

他唇角透出一点笑意，夹了夹马腹，爱马心有灵犀地刨了刨梯子，长啸一声，狂奔着朝山顶去了。

又是一年桃花盛开时。

他寻了一处干净的地方，撩袍席地而坐。

赵拾眉梢被带着甜意的桃花染了一串似有似无的醉意，他眯着眼靠着一株桃花树，探出手抚了抚那粗糙的树干。

那年春日里，赵府的漫天白条让他第一次感受到了脾肺皆空的感觉。

赵老爷劈头盖脸的一记耳光打得他神志不清，他虚晃着走到那间熟悉不已的暖房，遇上了坐在床边拭泪的李氏。

老妇人哭得一双眼睛近乎失去了光明，她抖着手把清安床头一个偌大的锦盒递到了长子面前，任由侍女缠着流着眼泪离开了。

赵拾抖着指尖去开那锦盒。

里面有清安初次学字时候的宣纸，夹在泛黄的书页里。稚子扭扭捏捏的小字写不规整，魂儿画似的，看不分明的笔迹似是在翻来覆去地写着两个字。

有被刻意剪成指节长短小段的竹签子，黏糊糊地粘在一起，细细地闻过去，还有糖的味道。

还有清安十一岁时候，自己送给他的纸风筝。

十二岁的上好墨宝、十三岁的几页书卷、十四岁的发条机械虎，和十五岁时候，自己给他亲手做的一支箭的箭羽。

到了十五岁，他的珍宝戛然而止。

赵拾那时候才知道，原来在自己心里还是个孩子的清安，早就已经成人了，以一种自己意想不到的速度。

压在最上面的，是一张皱皱巴巴的纸条。

清安隽秀的小字，寥寥一行，挤在薄薄的小纸片上。

记得别伊时，桃花柳万丝。

坐在山坡上的赵拾忽而疯癫似的大笑，他的笑声回荡在山巅，惊动了一旁的马儿。

他伸出手去玩了命的去摇那一树桃花，待那孱弱的花蕾不堪一击地倒下，他又要去换另一棵。

赵拾就这样疯癫着一路被马儿扛回了城里。

一月后，双目失明的李氏夫人在一个侍女的搀扶下，一步一停地爬上了山。

她手里挎着装满吃食的篮子，穿着还不胜民间妇女的破布烂衫，蹒跚了几步，跪在了山头间。

侍女为她铺好一件件的吃食，斟满了酒，稳稳递到夫人手里，再忍不住，别过头偷偷拭泪去了。

李夫人抖着手去从怀里掏出些纸钱来，拿火柴点了，还不小心烧到了自己的手指。她将染了火光的纸钱扬撒在空中，悲痛欲绝的哀哭起来。

空中盘旋的飞鸟也一时间鸣了起来，扑棱着羽翼在桃林间穿梭。

“我的儿啊……走好啊……”

山间桃林间，两座青冢相依偎着。

不知下一世，赵拾和他的清安，能否痛快一场。


End file.
